


Russian Roulette

by louisbumlinson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Russian Roulette, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbumlinson/pseuds/louisbumlinson
Summary: You’re playing a dangerous game, infiltrating the O’Driscoll gang, it gets worse when Arthur gets kidnapped.





	Russian Roulette

It had been Dutch’s idea from the start. To have someone infiltrate the O’Driscolls and make friends with Colm, enough to lure him into an ambush set by the Van der Linde gang. The biggest question was who would take on the risky mission. There were a few ones who obviously couldn’t, like Dutch himself, John or Arthur. In the end it stood between you and Sean, but everyone knew that Sean wouldn’t be able to keep his damn mouth shut for ten minutes, so finally it was decided that you would be the lucky one.

Arthur had voiced his disagreements from the beginning as he was not going to let you go that easily. Not only would it be an incredibly risky mission, you would not be able to see each other for months if it went well, and God forbid, never again it if went bad. Unfortunately for Arthur, Hosea voiced his opinion and agreed with Dutch that it was a good idea. So, two days later you said your goodbyes to the gang, and Arthur.

“I’ll be back.” You had said when you stood and hugged Arthur by your horse. Your head against his chest. 

“I know.” 

You gave him one last squeeze before letting go. One last kiss and then you mounted your horse and disappeared between the trees.

*****

You’ve been riding with the O’Driscolls for maybe four months now. It had been hard, especially as a woman surrounded by men. They hadn’t taken to kindly on your arrival, but Colm weren’t picky who rode with him, so long they knew how to handle a gun. 

Each passing day got you closer to the inner circle. You were one of the few newer recruits that were still alive, so that alone earned you some respect. Most of the men surrounding you had placed bets to see how long you would last, little did they know that you were a trusted member of the Van der Linde gang, so of course you knew your way around a gun. 

A gunshot made you aware of your surroundings.

“Are you gonna shoot or just stare into the sky?! God damn Woman” George O’Driscoll shouted at you. Bloody ridiculous you thought, everyone in the gang adapted to the same last name as a way of getting a new identity and a new life. So now your last name was O’Driscoll, that left a sour taste in your mouth, but you had to play along. 

“Shut the fuck up George, I shoot better than you with my eyes closed.” You shouted back. Proving your point by shooting two lawmen in the head. 

You and the group O’Driscolls you were assigned to had been robbing a stagecoach when suddenly the law came from nowhere. No more than six or seven lawmen but you were by far the best shot of out the lot of you, so the group were having some troubles. The problem with Colm and his gang were that everyone knew how to handle a gun, but they were sure as hell not very good at it. 

Far too many situations had ended with you shooting your way out and everyone else following you. The best gunmen always stayed close to Colm you so were left with some not so talented men. 

“You run that mouth woman and you’ll see how bad of a shot I am after I kill you.” He spat. You merely rolled your eyes, drama queen you thought. After what seemed like hours but probably only were a few minutes the law was dealt with. You came out from hiding behind a rock and you saw that the group had suffered some casualties. So long Robert, Thomas and Jim, you thought, will not miss you.

You watched as George walked up to the stagecoach and continued where he left off before the law came around. Lighting a cigarette, taking a drag you watched as George counted the bills he found.

“400 in bills, that’s decent.” He said. “Now how much is that each?” Slowly counting the bills again and again. You rolled your eyes again as you took another drag.

“It’s 50 each dumbass. Colm gets half and we’re four left, 200 divided by four is 50. That’s as simple as it gets.” You walked up to him and snatched the bills from him. Counting to 50 four times you gave your fellow gang members their share and took yours and gave Colm’s share to George. “You get the honour of giving them to Colm. Congrats.”

George muttered something but took the money, so did James and William. 

“So, what’s next?” You asked no one. You hadn’t heard what you were supposed to do next. You weren’t that trusted yet to know the plans. You took one last drag from the cigarette and tossed it on the ground.

“Back to the cabins I suppose.” Said James. “Boss didn’t say anything about another job yet. Think the Frank group were supposed to rob a train. Last I heard was that some van der Linde boys were supposed to hit it as well, so I guess they hoped to take them down too.” The name barely made you flinch. Four months of nothing, hearing the name made you long for them, for Arthur. But you had come this far and couldn’t mess it up. Not now.

“Best get going then, I’m starving, and I don’t trust any of you guys to catch let alone cook something decent.” Turing around, you mounted your American Paint mare Holly and steered towards the hideout. Hearing the men quickly do the same.

*****

The ride back took a few hours, so the sun was setting by the time you came back. When you arrived at the cabins you saw a fire had been lit and there was someone tied to a pole by it. You thought nothing of it as Colm loved to capture people and torture them to death. Sick fucker, you thought but just turned away to your horse.  
You took your time brushing Holly and removing the saddle before giving her some dinner, some apples and hay. Patting her neck, you finally turned towards the cabins to get yourself something to eat. James came running towards you with too much excitement to have something to do with the dinner. 

“We’ve got one. We’ve got one!” He shouted in your face. He touched both your shoulders as if to shake you into excitement as well. 

“James, what the hell are you talking about?” You asked and placed your hands on his arms to remove them from your shoulders. You looked into his eyes and saw them glittering. His big smile, which was missing a tooth, wasn’t contagious, but you were starting to match his hectic mood. 

“I can’t believe it, we actually got one. I’ll remember this day for a long time.” He babbled on. Maybe it was that big moose James had seen in Cumberland Forrest a few weeks earlier. As it had been all he’d talked about for a good week. Or maybe a tasty fish? God I’m really starving, you thought and chuckled a bit for thinking about food right away. You let James lead you towards the centre of camp. 

You heard cheers coming from around you as you heard someone grunt by the fire. A crowd had gathered around the fire and you couldn’t see what was causing the scene. Pushing through the bodies you finally arrived at the front line. A gasp fell from your lips.

There, tied at a pole and currently being beaten up by two O’Driscolls, were Arthur. They took turns punching him in the stomach and face. You saw blood dripping from his lip and cuts on his cheek. 

“See, we’ve got one? A van der Linde boy, wow I can’t believe it.” James continued to talk from beside you, but you heard nothing. You felt nothing, all your emotions drained. Then, Arthur looked up and your eyes met. A lump in your throat made itself known and you could barely hold in a sob. 

Arthur coughed up some blood before breaking the eye contact. He closed his eyes and just tried to hold onto life. James took your silence for shock, which, it was but not the one he thought. You were absolutely flabbergasted, you never thought in a million years that Arthur of all people would be captured. To your left you saw Colm O’Driscoll coming out of his cabin, the men beating him taking a break so he could talk to Arthur.

“Arthur Morgan. Can’t say I expected this when I woke up this morning.” Walking up behind him, Colm slightly touched his arm.

“Colm goddamn O’Driscoll, still as ugly as ever.” Arthur spit out. 

“We got you good, no the first time Dutch’s plan doesn’t work out eh?” Colm said, taunting him. He walked around him, so you could only see Arthur’s side when he stopped. This was Colm’s dream, to have one of Dutch’s boys, Arthur especially, captured. Dutch would have a field day when he finds out, you thought. 

How were you going to solve this? Colm gripped Arthur’s jaw and that’s when you walked away. Couldn’t stand watching any more.  
*****

When heat had laid, you slipped out to check on Arthur. You saw him in the same place as you left him a few hours ago. He hung with his head and it looked like he was sleeping. No one else seemed to be present so you walked up to him. 

"Arthur." You whispered. Partly to see if he really slept partly so that no one would hear you and get there to see what was going on. "Are you awake?"

A moan came from him. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at you. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see so you're still alive." You touched his cheek fondly which was blue and red from all the beating he received. "How could this happen?"

Arthur coughed before he replied. "We would rob a train, I, John, Charles and Sean. The O’Driscolls apparently had the same idea because when we got to the place they waited in an ambush. I made sure that the others could escape and tha’s when they took me. Hit me in the back of my head and tied me before they took me here. " 

”Oh, Arthur. you idiot, when will you put yourself first for once? "You touched his hair and felt how the tears began to come. "I'll get you out of here, okay? I promise. " He nodded in response and you gave him a kiss on the cheek before you left him and hurried to your place before someone saw you.

The next day you spent hunting deer. Something that could get you on other thoughts than that Arthur was imprisoned in the camp. You thought about how you would deal with the situation. Would you dare to gamble and send a letter to Dutch? It would be the best but the question was if you could risk it, someone might see you. Colm had people everywhere and nowhere. But Dutch should know that Arthur was kidnapped by this gang by now. John and the rest had come away and should have seen the whole thing. You couldn’t ride and find the camp, any of Colm’s men would follow suit and reveal you. Your best plan seemed to be sneaking in and helping Arthur escape. But then you would risk dying. Camp were swarming with men and how could you get past all of them? All the thoughts made you frustrated which made you cut the deer unnecessarily hard, so it splashed blood on your shirt. 

”Fuck.”

A few days later, you woke up to someone shaking your arm. Slowly, you opened your eyes and stared right into George's eyes. 

"Colm want to meet us, now." He said and stood up. 

"Who then? Us two? "

"Apparently."

"What does he want?" 

"Damn, do you think I came to ask it when the big boss wants to meet us? Sorry I forgot." He muttered. "And hurry up, apparently he was impatient."

It has not been many times that Colm has wanted to meet you personally. The first time was when he gave all the newly recruited a gun in his hand and told them to go out and rob people. The second time was when you had survived an attack from the law and was the only survivor, Colm had been so impressed that he had upgraded you to the group that robbed people. The third time was when you had stolen four fine Thoroughbred horses completely alone in the darkness from no other than Catherine Braithwaite and then Colm had personally invited you to his cottage to celebrate. None of the time had been particularly nice on your part, the man was nasty.

So, you thought about what he could possibly want this time. You rose and followed George without saying anything more. You walked past Arthur who was still hanging at a pole in the middle of the camp. You gambled and gave him a quick glance in passing. He looked horrible, bruises that hadn’t disappeared and new wounds for every day. But he was alive.

You arrived at Colm’s cottage, which was obviously furthest away in the camp, right by a large mountain. A guard that you could not name opened the door for you, and you walked in. Colm sat at a desk at the bottom of the cottage and smoked a cigar. When the door was opened, he looked up.

” Ah, there you are, come on in.” He motioned towards two chairs, so you and George sat down on the other side of the desk.

” What have we done to deserve a visit?” You asked. Anxious to know. Colm looked deep in to your eyes.

"I've heard rumors Miss that you have associated yourself with the van der Linde gang. And you can understand my doubts when such rumors arise. " You went cold. How can anyone know anything about this? Now it's about playing cool. You knew that this scenario was not entirely impossible. Time to draw the lie that you practiced.

"They robbed me and my parents when we were headed west a few years ago. I have chased them but never caught up. They killed my parents." The lie came pretty easy, easier than what you thought it would do. Perhaps because you have rehearsed it so many times in your head that it almost feels like telling the truth. You never took your eyes of Colm, it would only show weakness and uncertainty. 

”Uh, huh, is that so?” 

"I can assure you that it is the only thing I have had anything to do with them and is also the reason if someone heard their name out of my mouth."

He studied you up and down without moving a muscle. George shifted on the chair next to you and glanced towards you. It seemed that he believed in you at least. But it wouldn't mean anything if Colm would decide to shoot you here and now. After what seemed like an eternity grinned Colm to the finish. 

"I knew it. Mickey must have a hearing error. He was sure you rode with Dutch van der Linde, but I knew well that he would never dare to ride with a woman like you. But I will admit, that Dutch has fallen as low as murdering a young woman's parents is surprising , but expected. He lost his mind many years ago. " It took everything in your body to not start defending Dutch. You let yourself keep the mine and let Colm believe it was due to your hatred that you looked so angry. "Alright, fuck off. I do not want to see your faces anymore. "

Both you and George nodded and travelled from the chairs. You rushed out of the cottage without looking back. You walked until you had come all the way to your shared campfire, where he stopped you with a hand on your arm. 

"So, your parents were thus murdered by Dutch van der Linde?"

"Yes, what then? It is not unusual. " You tried not to give away too much detail. It was when details became involved that people could begin to see flaws in one's lie.

"No, but there aren't many who have come across him and survived. When our gang bumps into them, nobody returns. "

"Lucky me I suppose." George hummed and gave you a final look before he went to the fire and sat down. You went to Holly instead. She was your only safe point in the camp, perhaps in the world. She had been following you for long and was the only one that you knew would never disappoint you. Holly stood and grazed with the other horses, but lifted her head as a greeting when she saw you coming. You smiled and put your hands on her powerful neck and pressed your face in the mane. The thoughts flew in all sorts of directions, but you sincerely hoped that Colm had gone on your lie. Otherwise, you were in trouble.

 

*****

Later in the evening when you came back from having robbed another stagecoach, you saw that the camp was empty. No one was at the fire and no one checked on the horses, no one was on guard either. You dismounted Holly and quickly took off her all gear. You could hear shouts from farther into the camp so you went there with quick steps. When you came closer you saw that the whole gang was gathered around the campfire where Arthur was bound. Of course, what now, you thought and pushed you in between all the bodies to arrive at the center of the circle.

There, with a revolver in his hand stood Colm and had some sort of speech. When his eyes fell upon you, he stopped abruptly.

"There she is! Come in here my dear. " He waved against a chair standing next to him. You hesitated but something in his gaze said that you should immediately do as he said. With uncertain steps you went and sat down on the chair, with everyone's gaze at you, even Arthur's.

"Here’s the deal Miss. I have as I said heard rumors that you rode with this man. " He pointed to Arthur. "And to be honest with you, I frankly don’t believe you at all."  
A gasp came out of your mouth, oh no. Colm did not let you say anything but continued talking.

"But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because you've been a great asset to us and it would be a shame to get rid of such a beautiful and capable woman." He gave you the revolver that he had gone around with. You looked confused up on him.

"I want you to shoot him. The revolver is loaded with five shots, one is empty. Spin the cylinder and fire. " He pulled in your arm, so you stood up. He pulled you over to where Arthur stod. You stopped a few feet away from him. "Go ahead, my dear. If you are the person you say you are, then shoot him. He doesn't mean anything to you anyway." With them the words Colm backed up so he stood about ten feet away from you along with the rest of the gang.

You could not see anything other than Arthur. You could not feel anything other than the revolver that pulsated in your hand. Tears began to form in your eyes. Your hand started shaking, a fog started forming around you.

"Take a breath, a deep one. Calm down. " You heard Arthur say.

"I can't." You blinked away all the tears that threatened to fall.

"You know what is at stake, my life is nothing if we manage to kill him. Take the revolver, and count to three. "

He was right, but how would you be able to shoot the one you held dearest? It felt like your heart would jump out of the chest. You were terrified, but you also knew that you had to do this. You had to pass this test, pull the trigger.

"I love you." You said to him, you had to. You hadn't come so far in your relationship yet, but if this was the last time you saw him, he deserved to know.

"I know. Come on, pull the trigger. It’s okay.”

You nodded and raised your arm. You could not to look at him, so you closed your eyes, span the cylinder and pulled the trigger.

One click was heard, and you almost sank to the ground in relief.

You opened your eyes and couldn’t believe what you saw, Arthur were still alive. Opening the cylinder, you saw the barrel empty, the other chambers full. Not only had you passed the test, you would not have to bury Arthur’s body. You couldn’t believe your luck and had to smile.

The moment was short lived as Colm and the rest of the gang cheered. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turn your head to the Colm’s face.

“I thought for a moment you wouldn’t do it and I would have to shoot you. Good job Miss, you’re one of us now.” That wasn’t something that made you full of joy exactly, but you smiled tightly anyway. Colm turned towards the rest of the gang, still with a hand of your shoulder. “Tonight, we celebrate. This fine lady is from now on officially an O’Driscoll and if you mess with her, you mess with me. Are we clear?” 

Cheers were heard. George, James and the others came forward to congratulate you and gave you a beer. Multiple hands on your shoulders and arms. Everyone wanted to give you their regards. You couldn’t find your voice yet, so you just nodded and smiled towards everyone. 

Drinking a few beers just for appearance, trying to still some of your nerves that were still there. A few men came forward, trying to bed you, but you turned them down. You would rather eat shit than bed an O’Driscoll, just the thought made your stomach sick.

The night dragged on forever, the party never dying down. The only positive thing the whole night was that no one bothered with Arthur. That meant he wouldn’t get beaten or hurt. You went to bed that night thinking how you were going to get the both of you out of this mess.

 

A gunshot woke you up the next morning, or rather multiple gunshots. You sat up to see what was happening and saw men running all over the place, some already dead. You took your rifle and stood up quickly. It was impossible to see where the gunshots where coming from so you didn’t know where to aim, but men were falling dead fast. 

You ran towards the bushes to find some cover. If it was the law coming maybe you could sneak by and run for it without being seen. Hiding behind a tree, you saw a shadow to your left. Taking a deep breath, you took your rifle in both hands and in one swift moment turned and pointed the gun towards the movement.  
Instead of facing a lawman like you were expecting, you came face to face with Dutch van der Linde. Pointing your gun towards his head before you realised who it was. You couldn’t believe it, they were here.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You asked and lowered your gun. Wanting to give him a hug and kiss him at the same time but you refrained. 

“Came as soon as we could. You were not easy to find, but Charles could find Arthur’s tracks eventually.” He smirked and reloaded his revolver. “What you say ‘bout leaving this place?”

That sounded like music in your ears, so you nodded and turned towards the many O’Driscoll boys that yesterday were your associates. It scared you how coldly you could kill them, even though they hadn’t been your friends most of them had been somewhat kind. But that didn’t matter as you started shooting, at the end of the day they were nothing more than rats.

More people from the gang appeared when you advanced between cabins. John, Charles, Javier, Lenny, Bill, Sadie, they were all there on the rescue mission. You let yourself feel thankful for a few seconds before the coldness came back and you shot more people. Some of them ran but you paid them no mind, Colm was the one you wanted.

Finally, everyone gathered around his cabin, you knew he were in there because he was a coward. He wouldn’t dare come out of there during a gunfight. You and John were leaning towards the wall on each side of the door. You exchanged a glance with Dutch before he kicked the door and you and John ran inside, guns pointed and ready to fire. 

As expected, Colm O’Driscoll were hiding behind his desk, which he had tilted for protection. 

“Colm O’Driscoll, I’m here for you.” Dutch said harshly. “Come out of there, you’ve got nothing left. Be a man or a coward, I’ll get you no matter.”

It took a few seconds but then Colm raised his head and looked at Dutch. His eyes widened when he saw you by Dutch’s side. 

“I knew it you little bitch. You goddamn traitor.” He snarled and spat on the ground.

“Can’t be a traitor if you’re not loyal to begin with Colm.” You said without lowering your gun. 

“I should’ve killed you yesterday. If you know what’s good you should get rid of her Dutch, little bitch almost killed your prized son right in front of me. Didn’t need convincing at all.” Colm said trying one last time to talk his way out of the situation.

You could feel the eyes of the whole gang on you. Dutch glanced at you with raised eyebrows. You shook your head as if saying later. Colm took that as his chance to lounge forward and try to escape but you, Dutch and John all fired your guns before he could. 

He fell motionless to the floor and you could finally breathe out. The nightmare was over. A weight lifted from your shoulders and you all but threw your gun away. Sinking to your knees you would’ve thanked God if you were religious. All them months murdering in the name of O’Driscolls and killing innocent people, they had all come to this. Finally, murdering Colm O’Driscoll. A hand patted your shoulder and looked up to see Dutch stand behind you.

“It’s over, m’dear.” Those words made you think of your lover hanging by a pole somewhere in camp. You quickly rose to your feet and walked out of the cabin to find him. You didn’t have to walk many feet before seeing him between Charles and Lenny, his arms around their shoulders. 

Your walk turned into a sprint and you all but leaped into Arthur’s arms. He removed his arms from their shoulders to be able to catch you. To be hugging him close and finally be able to smell him, recent events come crashing down on you. You began to sob with Arthur holding you, one hand in your hair and one around your shoulders. 

Not knowing how long you stood there, but the tears finally dried out. You sniffed before looking up at Arthur. His cuts were starting to heal but the bruises were still ugly. You gently touched his cheek.

“Let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” He nodded and released you. Together you began walking towards where Dutch and the gang stood with the horses. You mounted Holly and Arthur got help up to mount behind Charles. Finally, on your way back, you didn’t know where camp was at, but wherever Arthur went, you felt at home.


End file.
